Underfire
TheOriginalTale |date = April 18, 2019 |website = FF.NET (Story) |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Grim bright |medium = Written Story |status = Complete |creator = Nolan Rempel TheOriginalTale |cocreator = Ulrich362, Bobston |writer = TheOriginalTale, Bobston Proofreader |artist = |composer = |programmer = |spriter = }} Underfire takes place in a fictional world in which the monsters emerged from the war victorious. In Underfire, the long war lasted 6 years, from April 20th, 2004 A.D., to November 25th, 2010 A.D. As you can predict, the story will be taking place in a modern setting, with the story itself taking place in the year 2027 A.D. This is a link to a more detailed timeline of events, laying out the events of the war. Underfire will be taking place in a completely fictional world. At the time of the story, life doesn't look pleasant. Martial law has been imposed, and a strictly held curfew has been implemented. Armed patrols are frequent in the streets of the occupied territories. Finally, some humans have had enough. The story follows 17-year old human Cole Nelson, one of the citizens of a captured city, as he joins up with the Torin Republic in an armed uprising against the monster occupation. As time goes on, it begins to become evident that there is a much deeper history behind the Republic, and as time goes on, Cole will be forced to make abandon everything he thought he knew. In this place, nothing is certain, and he will walk a winding path. This path could either take Cole to a bright future, or to a bloody grave. A sequel has been planned, and will be making its debut shortly after the ending of the present story. Characters Undertale Characters * Asgore - The king of the monsters. Asgore is a cold, yet calculated leader. Sometimes his tactics can be seen as ruthless. He's willing to do whatever it takes to get something done. * Asriel - Son of King Asgore and Lady Toriel, heir to the throne. * Chara - Lieutenant of the Kester outpost, and elected leader of the Torin Republic. While eager to move forward in the armed uprising against the monster, she seldom discusses her past. Even when she does, it's never for long, and only with her closest friends. She appears to have a closely kept secret. * Toriel character - The queen of the monsters. While her husband, King Asgore handles a lot of the military and more lawful matters, she takes a more peaceful role, being in charge of such things as the department of education. * Undyne character - Captain of the Royal Guard. Undyne was a soldier that saw frequent combat in the humans and monsters war. After the war ended, Undyne applied to become a member of the Royal Guard, and passed with flying colours. Now, she holds one of the most envied positions in the monster military hierarchy. She shows no intentions of stepping down as captain anytime soon. Added Characters * Cole Nelson - The main protagonist of Underfire, a human living in the occupied city, Kester. Cole's parents took part in a riot against the monster kingdom, and disappeared. Cole has been on his own with his sister for several years. * Julia Nelson - Cole Nelson's sister, attending college half an hour drive north of Agolens. Cole's hard work in raising funds helped her get to where she is today. She has decided to go for a major in Buisness Administration & Management, in hopes that she will be able to improve living conditions for both herself and Cole in the future. * Lawrence Callahan character - Commander of the Agolens outpost of the Torin Republic. Background: Redacted * Sebastian Russell character - Captain of the Home outpost of the Torin Republic. Background: Redacted * Cassidy King character - Commander of the Landow outpost of the Torin Republic. Background: Redacted * Edwars Burke character - Sergeant of the Torin Republic, serves under Commander Cassidy King. Background: Redacted Locations Undertale Locations * Home - Capital of the monster kingdom. * Mount Ebott - A maximum-security prison for political and military prisoners. Added Locations * Roneian Empire - The first nation to declare war on the monsters, and the first to fall to them. ** Landow - Old capital city of the Roneian Empire * Grudor Kingdom - Another human nation, the second nation to fall to the monsters. ** Agolens - Old capital city of the Grudor Kingdom * Empire of Chodora - Another human nation, the third and final nation to fall to the monsters. ** Kester - Old capital city of the empire of Chodora. Story Underfire is a written story available on fanfiction.net. # Chapter 1: Occupation # Chapter 2: The Deadly Road # Chapter 3: Down the Rabbit Hole # Chapter 4: Surveillance # Chapter 5: Family Ties # Chapter 6: Compromised # Chapter 7: The Secret Code # Chapter 8: Escape # Chapter 9: Double Agent # Chapter 10: Operation Red Dawn # Chapter 11: Blood and Dust # Chapter 12: Hot Pursuit # Chapter 13: Hostage Crisis # Chapter 14: An Unnecessary Sacrifice # Chapter 15: Black Thursday Read the sequel here! Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Grim Bright Category:Written story